


I guess I never had someone like you

by AbbySomething



Series: Never thought that I could be [4]
Category: Samurai Jack (Cartoon)
Genre: (kinda?? not really?? they both just rly like watching the other show off), Aku using his powers usefully as always, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fighting Kink, M/M, Or not in this case huehuehueheheuuehe, Play Fighting, Playful consensual groping, Praise Kink, Sparring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 10:01:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17681327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbySomething/pseuds/AbbySomething
Summary: Nothing like a friendly sparring session between a demon and samurai to relieve (and relive) some tension.





	I guess I never had someone like you

**Author's Note:**

> The “gentle confident dom jack brings out the desperate sappy sub aku” bug bit me again so i pulled this fic out of the depths of my drafts to finish it

It has been three days.

_Three days_ of nothing but negotiations, all of which tested the outer limits of Aku’s patience. The only silver lining to all this was that he knew it would resolve eventually, in some form or another, and it would fix so many other problems down the road that he wouldn’t have to worry about anymore.

But for now, the Monaquas were being difficult as all hell, and he hadn’t seen Jack at all in those three days. It was a good thing he had gotten very good at not killing anyone who set off his temper anymore, but by all the gods was it still tempting. These needy, whiny, _demanding_ idiots had no idea how hard Aku had to hold himself back. Or maybe they did know, considering what he had done to their planet…but it was no excuse to act like crying children when he so generously offered to do what he could to assuage them!

So many things tied into other things, and moving even the smallest piece of his empire around resulted in at least five risking collapse or complaints. Aku groaned for the upteenth time that hour and sunk into his chair, his form wavering. He lifted his claws from the desk and rubbed them against his forehead, trying to will away what would have been considered the human equivalent of a tension headache.

The door behind him creaked open, and he flinched.

“I have told you—” he started, expecting it to be one of the servants, but then perked as a familiar click-clack of wooden sandals on the floor rang out.

He half-turned in the chair, a grin stretching wide across his face as a familiar one greeted him.

“Jack!” he said excitedly, “What are you doing here?”

Jack stopped behind the chair, looking down at Aku fondly.

“I have not seen you since you started,” Jack said, raising his eyebrows, “Can you not give yourself even a small break?”

Aku sniffed, “It has been…very thorough. Neither party wish to leave any loopholes and they are being extraordinarily difficult to work with regardless.”

Jack’s smile dropped just a little, but Aku knew what he would say if he chose to speak his mind. His never-changing speech about how “it was only right to have patience with those he (Aku) had wronged” and “it will make others happy.” _Baaah._

“A distraction would be most welcome,” Aku purred, continuing on instead, “What did you have in mind?”

Jack rubbed Aku’s shoulders in little circles with his thumbs, and Aku let out a grateful hum, leaning into the touch.

“I am glad to hear it! I thought we could do something that will help relieve the tension,” Jack clarified, and immediately Aku’s interest soared, “Would you follow me?”

Aku eagerly followed him out.

* * *

“This is not what I thought you meant.”

Aku suspiciously eyed the twenty square feet of open floor in front of them, covered in an inch of dark blue spongy mat everywhere that cushioned any that bore weight upon it. It was just one part of the larger exercise room that had been installed upon Jack moving into the citadel, and Jack had expressed his gratefulness for it many a time. But Aku never dreamed he himself would get any use out of it, seeing as he could easily manipulate his strength, speed, and very form.

“I thought we might spar,” Jack explained, looking over his shoulder at the demon, “I know you gain nothing from other forms of exercise, and I require physical opposition if I am to keep my own skills in check.”

Now Aku hesitated. The idea itself was of course appealing: a large part of his initial draw to the samurai was the mere fact that Jack was the best challenge he’d had in nearly all his conscious life, even if he’d cursed at the fate before. A small part of him could admit to missing the thrill of the hunt and their clashes, but he couldn’t bring himself to really enjoy the thought of causing Jack serious harm as much as from when he’d also craved Jack’s death.

Aku brought his gaze to Jack, searching the samurai’s expression as best he could.

“Without your sword, you are by no means a match for me,” Aku said, pursing his lips, “You are human. I am not.”

Jack frowned and looked away, distaste starting to edge in while he started undoing his belt.

“And yet I recall at least one occasion where I still managed to have you backed into a corner without my sword.”

Aku balked, jerking back a few inches, and then Jack’s cheekiness settled into him and he bared his fangs, stepping forward and hovering over Jack.

“Very well then!” he announced, “Let us see if this will indeed help. But do not be surprised, samurai, when Aku easily beats you now.”

Snorting derisively, Aku drifted towards the center of the mat and waited there. Deep down, he did have to wonder if Jack knew what he was getting into; of course Aku would hold back from drawing blood or breaking anything, but in all their encounters Aku had been holding back because of his fear of the sword. There were only a couple of clashes Aku could remember where he had even begun to utilize his full abilities against Jack— when the sword had been out of Jack’s hands.

That same part of him that still ached for the thrill of it was now flaring under his skin, biting at the bit to show off, even a little, of just what he was capable of in physical combat.

The cautious part of him also remembered that Jack himself could cause Aku to feel physical pain, albeit in smaller amounts, so it wasn’t as if Aku could do whatever he wanted without risk of harm. Even with his superior skills, he wouldn’t play with this as a joke.

If the samurai wanted to spar, then Aku would give him exactly what he wanted.

Smiling widely once more, Aku turned to face Jack just as he was folding his gi and laying it down on the floor next to his sandals. Jack stood and stretched tall, his muscles flexing and Aku immediately fixated on the play of them up and down his profile—

...Ok, that might be a problem.

It had been three days since he was even remotely close to Jack, and there were a few days beforehand that had involved prepping for the negotiations where he and Jack barely touched each other. Suffice to say, he was missing certain aspects of their relationship.

Of— of course he missed the samurai in general _really_ , but Aku was not so immune to his carnal desires either, now that he understood them and had someone to _express_ them with.

This grew far, far worse as Jack stretched various parts of his body, even running through a few slow rounds of practicing his reflexive moves. Aku pulled out his claws and began to rhythmically tap them against his side, irritation and impatience growing. Was Jack deliberately teasing him? Aku scowled, and then forcibly reeled himself in. He would not be distracted by such a low move.

After another minute or so, Jack stood opposite Aku by a foot on the mat, and he bowed his head shortly, Aku following his gesture in a much more limited motion. Jack moved into a defensive stance, while Aku tensed, his body feeling coiled and ready to strike. He resisted the urge to morph into a snake.

He struck first, jabbing forward with his right fist towards Jack’s stomach. Jack brushed it away with the back of his right hand, and quickly thrust his left fist into Aku’s left shoulder. It pushed that side back, but Aku had counted on Jack being distracted by what a _human_ opponent was limited by. He faked being startled, but underneath Jack’s feet the shadows swirled, then darted for the samurai’s ankles. Without even looking down, Jack hopped to the side over them, then swept his closest foot up and into the back of Aku’s head. Aku stumbled forward, actually taken for by surprise this time, but regained his balance in a flash, twisting his body around and forming both his hands into fists as the tendrils on the ground writhed in irritation.

Jack had already spun about, facing him again, and he spread his feet further but brought both elbows in close to his body, hands curling tightly as well. Aku came back in unnaturally fast, body nearly dissolving into thick black smoke in his haste, aiming a flurry of punches straight for Jack’s chest and head. Jack continued to slap or direct them away, backing up as Aku pushed himself forward. Finally, Jack caught both of Aku’s wrists in his hands, but Aku reacted quickly and stretched his wrists, smacking Jack in both cheeks and startling him enough to dislodge his grip. Aku got another punch to Jack’s midsection in, though he still held himself back from his full power, but Jack once again grabbed the wrist and yanked Aku forward while he rammed his palm straight into Aku’s nose.

Aku let out an indignant cry, wriggling out of Jack’s grip and stumbling back a few steps. He shook his head rapidly, instinctually, and then threw a nasty glare in Jack’s direction. Jack had already struck up a new defensive pose, and one corner of his lips was curved just the smallest fraction upwards.

Aku narrowed his eyes into slits. _Very well then_.

Aku lunged at Jack, but at the last second Aku dissolved into two long shadows that split to either side of his opponent, reforming behind the samurai in an instant. Jack tensed, readying for Aku to attack him directly, but hadn’t expected that tactic, evidenced by the way he froze for a few seconds before realizing what had happened and spinning around. He was just a moment too late, as Aku grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back, pulling himself in close and slipping his other hand up to Jack’s chest, pinning him between the two. Jack’s stance widened, but his eyes were turned on Aku, his whole body stilling save for his breaths.

Chuckling at how easy that had been, Aku leaned in closer, whispering, “There is no shame in admitting you were wrong, samurai…”

Jack kept his face neutral, staring back at Aku, replying shortly, “Who said this was over?”

Aku blinked down at him, but didn’t make the mistake of letting go or letting his grip slip away. Jack reached up to grab a hold of the top crest on Aku’s head, then squatted down a bit before launching himself up and forward, bringing Aku with him. They both flipped in mid-air before descending straight down on their backs, which caused Jack’s weight to slam into Aku. Aku was stunned for an instant, and Jack used the opportunity to slip away and roll back onto his feet a short distance away. Aku refocused, anger flaring in him, but then grinned devilishly and willed his body to change, becoming a twitching black puddle before his form shifted into a hulking minotaur. He snorted a hot breath of air, pawing the ground with his large, hooved feet while Jack seemed to hesitate, taking in the change, but quickly readied himself again.

Aku roared, charging forward towards Jack, and at the last second Jack attempted to jump over him. Aku was much faster and smarter than the average beast, however, and right as Jack took off the ground he threw his head back up and smacked Jack with it, throwing the samurai up and behind him.

Jack landed with a loud _thud_ and a pained “Oof!” but was back on his feet by the time Aku turned around. They stared each other down for a long minute, but once again Aku moved first, rushing straight at Jack. Aku was already planning ahead on how to work his way around any situation where Jack might try to dodge him, so he didn’t quite expect it when Jack ran straight at _him_. Jack jumped only a short distance this time, and when Aku tried to raise his head to slam it into Jack again the samurai pushed down against the top of Aku’s head, using the motion to vault himself over in a controlled fall to the other side. Aku skidded to a halt, but Jack had already hooked his arms under and around Aku’s arms, yanking them back in a stronghold. Aku wriggled in the grip, trying to jerk himself out of it, but Jack held fast even as he grunted from the effort.

With his usual noises akin to cracking wood, Aku twisted his limbs and head around so he was facing Jack, wrapping his arms around the samurai and squeezing hard while lifting Jack off the ground. Jack cried out in surprise and indignation, but then slammed his eyes shut and grit his teeth as Aku held him tight. Aku only used enough pressure to hold Jack enough so he couldn’t slip out until he surrendered.

He couldn’t help but laugh, boasting, “Still confident you can beat me?”

Jack cracked his eyes open to stare with ferocious determination into Aku’s, and then Aku felt the samurai’s feet scrambling for purchase on the upper legs of this form. Aku huffed a hot breath into Jack’s face, getting ready to form tendrils out of his sides to grab at Jack’s ankles and lock him in, but then Jack’s feet planted into his thighs and the samurai smirked at him.

In the next second Jack _pushed_ against Aku’s legs, launching himself forcefully out of the grip with a motion like a frog. Aku stumbled back from the force of it, reeling a bit, but got his bearings in just enough time to see Jack take his fall in a perfect roll, then come back up into another active stance, whence he motioned to Aku again to come at him.

Fire blazed in him, causing his eyebrows to flare upwards by some feet, and Aku roared with enough power to cause the walls to tremble.

He shifted into a large snake and lunged at the samurai, jaw snapping at air when Jack leapt back. The samurai swept his foot and kicked Aku’s head sideways, but Aku used the momentum to transform in mid-motion to a gorilla swinging his large fist straight for Jack’s head. Jack threw his arm up and nearly blocked the punch, moving with the force of it to deflect it off his forearm. Aku leapt up and grabbed some of the pillars of flame that ran along the ceiling, and stretched both feet forward in quick succession towards Jack.

Jack met each with the flats of his palms, pushing back against them. When Aku swung back to try and gain more force, Jack jumped up and latched onto some of the ceiling himself, climbing forward to Aku. Aku grinned, assuming hitting Jack would be easier with his arms occupied, and tried to hit Jack directly in the torso with his feet.

Jack crunched his legs up, abdomen flexing and starting to glisten with sweat, and Aku’s eyes naturally flickered down to stare for a split second.

Jack smacked both of Aku’s feet wide and away, and then brought his feet back together and pushed straight into Aku’s chest. Aku nearly let go, crying out in surprise, but held on tight and regained his concentration.

He tried to bring his left foot up in an arc, but Jack slapped it away with his right leg. Aku threw his right leg up between Jack’s legs, but Jack’s left foot came around and stomped, catching Aku’s in mid-air and forcing it back. Jack pulled his right leg up and kicked it hard into Aku’s side.

Jack brought his left knee to his chest and hammered it towards Aku, kicking him several times in the sternum before Aku had had enough of this. The next time Jack brought his foot in, Aku changed his chest to a more liquid-like state, and Jack’s foot stuck to the sappy texture. Out of that formed a hand, which clenched down around Jack’s foot to continue keeping it still.

Aku grinned only for a moment before taking the opportunity to plant both his feet in the center of Jack’s chest, and gathered energy in his legs to shove Jack hard enough to launch him off the ceiling and to the floor. He let go of Jack’s foot in the process, but then vaulted after Jack as soon as the samurai struggled to get up, calling out loudly in anger, intimidation, and elation as he came down upon Jack.

Aku transformed in mid-air, regaining his true appearance, before brutally plowing Jack into the wall behind them, growing one hand in size to squeeze it around Jack’s waist and even into the stone of the wall, caging the samurai in. The other hand impaled claws besides Jack’s head, and then _clenched_ down, breaking the chunk of the solid structure further. Aku brought his face within a hair of Jack’s, yet didn’t touch. Jack was breathing hard, little droplets of sweat trickling down his skin, but their eyes were locked on each other.

“You know you cannot beat me without the sword,” Aku hissed in a quiet voice, “You cannot harm me, I do not tire, and I can become anything real or imagined. So _why_.”

One little drop began to descend from Jack’s forehead and into the crease between his eyebrows, then steadily make its way down the side of his nose and hang on the edge of his upper lip.

One of the tendrils on the floor shifted just the barest amount, completely noiseless. Jack’s right foot paralleled it. He still didn’t look away.

“You cannot figure it out?” Jack murmured, a glint of smugness in his eyes, “You are unlike anything or anyone else here. If I can hold my own against you, then no other challenge can compare.”

It was in that moment that it struck Aku, fully and comprehensively, that the reason Jack was such a challenge and why he craved that was because _Jack_ was the only one capable of giving him that, and the only one with enough determination to even remotely match Aku’s. In that sense, proven time and again in their long history, they were absolutely compatible with each other. Oh certainly, there were many, many ways Aku could kill Jack with a minimal amount of effort, since he was in a human body, but there was a _reason_ Jack had been able to get away from his bounty hunters and even Aku himself; the same reason that he had nearly defeated Aku at every turn, had forced Aku to be on his toes all those years, never backed down or out from taking Aku on physically and mentally, and could still keep pace with him even now. Was _willing_ to stay, to work out a relationship through all the complications, and even to go so far as to assist Aku with making him a respected ruler.

He grinned brazenly, suddenly filled with a giddiness he hadn’t felt since long before the start of all these pesky negotiations. His ego soared with the implications of Jack’s words and his own thoughts, and the expression he now wore must’ve given something away to Jack as the samurai’s mouth twitched upwards into a small smile of his own in turn.

It was also in that next moment that Aku was filled with an overwhelming desire to shower Jack with affection, especially in the most intimate of ways. He was unable to stop the full-bellied laugh that erupted out of him from the mix of emotions, but he paused long enough to dart forward and capture Jack’s lips in a hard, short kiss.

Aku pulled back to see Jack’s look of shock, before he wrenched Jack from the wall and back onto the mat behind them. Jack regained his bearings in an instant, whirling back on Aku but still showing evident caution. Aku reeled himself back in, though he was still grinning from horn to horn, and leapt straight for Jack.

He faked a high left punch, pulling it at the last possible second to rapidly swing his right up towards Jack’s chest. Jack somehow seemed to _catch_ this, leaning towards Aku’s left to get out of range of his other hand. It only hammered in Aku’s emotions further, and he began to laugh brazenly again. He switched to hammering his left fist down, and although Jack caught the wrist Aku put more force into it once he did and swung Jack halfway towards the ground before immediately thrusting his right hand out to hold down Jack’s right arm, just as Aku brought a shapeshifted knee to Jack’s groin.

Instead of a hard hit, Aku stopped upon the barest hint of contact, pulling the whole of his body in and pressing against Jack while the knee deliberately rubbed itself into the front of Jack’s fundoshi. Jack’s torso twitched, and Aku saw his eyes go a little wider while his breath caught in his throat.

The noise made his magic spark and jump inside him, and it was enough of a distraction that he didn’t catch Jack escaping his grasp with his right hand to once again yank backwards on one of Aku’s horns. From there, Jack side-stepped out of Aku’s space and twisted the left wrist still in his hand. Aku went into growling again, shifting his hand so it could twist to grab Jack’s wrist and force it back the other way.

Jack flinched, but then rotated the opposite direction under the arm like they were dancing, bringing his left leg up to slam it into Aku’s shoulder. Aku made a baffled noise, letting his wrist go, and Jack regained his bearings a second later, facing Aku with determination set in his features once more.

Aku charged, swiping wildly at Jack to force him to continue backwards and out of reach. To throw him off, Aku suddenly extended his arm on the next swipe, aiming for Jack’s chest. However, still infuriatingly, Jack ducked under it, rolling to the side and forward in a swift move that brought him close enough to Aku to start attacking the demon instead.

Aku didn’t manage to withdraw his arm in time to block the first surprise hit to his chest, but he did manage to form a shield out of the arm mere moments later. Jack switched his legs, then swept at Aku’s tendrils on the floor, under the shield, and knocked the demon onto his rear again.

Aku fumed from the floor as he dissolved and reformed again. He started off spinning as he grew taller and wider, gaining several dozen more appendages that resembled rounded-off spikes, and started to come at Jack like a demented spinning top. Jack tried keeping out of the way, dodging this way and that, but Aku followed him around the room relentlessly. Finally, Aku judged the samurai’s move before he made it, and feinted going to the right before he yanked himself the other way, whacking Jack directly in the chest and jaw and sending him spinning backwards and to the floor.

Aku condensed into his natural form, needing a second to regain his balance, then leapt upon Jack, digging his claws into the man’s topknot and putting the other hand in the center of Jack’s back, keeping him face-down on the floor.

“If you accept Aku’s mercy now,” Aku declared, sneering, “Then I might grant you the pleasure of knowing it in _gratification_ later.”

He dug the other hand into Jack’s back, just enough until Jack hissed between his teeth, while Aku also rubbed his lower waist along Jack’s rear, watching with growing delight as Jack’s voice hitched again when he tried to respond.

“I— I was…” he swallowed, then his eyes darted up to Aku, the fire still blazing in them, “I was going to say the same to _you._ ”

Aku balked, and it was enough for Jack to shove himself up, throwing Aku off. Jack pulled a foot in towards himself, then kicked Aku square in the face.

Aku cried out, half in shock and half in wounded pride, clutching at his stinging nose. Jack whirled onto his feet and waited for Aku to get up again, still smirking proudly. Aku started up, ready to attack— and then thought again. He pulled back by some steps, realizing that he needed a new strategy. He didn’t have the room for a flying form, and something large would also be too bulky to move much…

He was rudely jolted out of plotting when Jack came after him, thrusting punches and palms and feet at Aku in precise strikes that forced Aku into moving backwards constantly. Aku tried to counter or move in to attack again himself, but Jack was relentless and— although Aku would never admit it aloud— far better _practiced_ in combat.

He finally got his senses back, and caught Jack’s next punch, grabbing tight. He pulled forward, intending to throw Jack off-balance, but instead Jack used the momentum to deliver a fast kick straight into Aku’s other side. Aku hissed, waving wildly with his other hand to try and grab Jack’s leg, but the samurai pulled back and used Aku’s moment of distraction to pull Aku forward with Aku’s grab on his hand, and kick straight up into Aku’s chin.

Aku, anger coursing through him like blood, recovered faster this time and grabbed Jack’s leg. Starting with a chuckle that turned into a full peal of all-out laughter as Jack struggled awkwardly between his two caught limbs, Aku formed four more hands out of his sides, and began to pummel them into Jack, though he didn’t use the level of force he could have used to break anything.

Jack tugged on his limbs to no avail, and then suddenly went limp in Aku’s grasp. Aku, not having put the effort into grounding himself, gasped out of shock and split-second worry as Jack’s weight tilted both of them forward, and Aku let go of Jack to right himself up again. Jack hit the floor and rolled away, coming back up once he was a short distance away.

Aku’s temper flared back in, irate on his own behalf for having worried he’d done more damage than intended to Jack.

“That was not fair!” he accused, “You tricked me!”

Jack cocked his head a bit, looking confused. When he spoke, there was a heavy pant and slight weariness to his words.

“It was a simple tactic to use my weight against you. There was nothing deceitful about it.”

Aku sure didn’t want to admit he’d been _worried,_ so instead he sniffed and eyed Jack, taking in the samurai’s form.

Now, he could see the signs of weakness and tiredness evident in Jack’s movements. He was only mortal, even if he was the most worthy mortal of Aku’s affections.

Having had enough of this silly back and forth, Aku shapeshifted out and into a mass of writhing, tapered tendrils that spread across the entire floor. Jack started to try and step around it, dodging the jabs taken at him, but when he saw he was running out of room he leapt to the ceiling and held himself up on the small spikes of the flame pattern coming through.

Yet that didn’t stop Aku: he lashed up at Jack, smugly knowing it would simply be a matter of time before the samurai fell or gave up. All the while more of his essence moved up the walls and over the ceiling, creeping towards Jack like a predator to its prey.

For the first minute, Jack kicked away every tendril that tried to attack, swinging himself around on the ceiling as easily as if he had been doing this his whole life. Soon enough Aku had almost the whole room enveloped, and the sheer number of tendrils Aku flung began to overwhelm him until finally several latched onto one leg and started trying to tug Jack down. Several more went for his hands and arms, attempting to pry them off. But Jack _never_ stopped struggling.

And he never would. And Aku honestly, awfully, _desperately,_ desired him all the more for it.

Aku reformed himself in the midst of the room, grinning once more.

“Give up now, samurai!” he declared, “And admit Aku to be the winner of all our fights.”

“Never!” Jack shot back, still pulling against the tendrils that held him now.

“If you do not, I shall be forced to use _extreme_ measures.” Aku held tight onto Jack’s arms, while stretching out the ones on his legs, until Jack groaned from the pull and finally hung his head.

Aku chuckled, drifting closer.

“Well, samurai?” he cooed mockingly, “Do you yield to the master of masters?”

Jack was silent, hanging there, panting, so Aku let him bide his time to admit it. As per usual, since the demon didn’t learn, Jack suddenly moved again, swinging himself back to plant his legs on the ceiling, then launched himself like an arrow out of Aku’s grasp and straight for the demon himself.

Aku yelped disgracefully, but that was all he had time to do before Jack hit him in a full-body slam. They both hit the floor, Aku’s form withdrawing back to himself without his concentration there to keep it, and they both tangled and rolled by some feet before Aku lost his temper and pushed Jack up and off.

He swiped at Jack on the floor, but Jack rolled away in time before Aku’s claws ripped into it, exposing the fluff underneath the tough material. Still snarling with all fangs, Aku charged again at Jack. This time Jack side-stepped at the last second, letting Aku almost pass him by, but then used Aku’s forward motion to shove his fist into the demon’s mid-section.

Aku was suddenly ground to a halt, frozen, before Jack spun behind him and wrapped his arms around Aku’s waist. Aku, still caught between shock and rage, didn’t have time to think or move.

With a cry of power, Jack upheaved Aku, holding him up and over Jack’s head. Whilst there, Aku’s emotions shifted back closer into awe and something like fondness, realizing again just how much he really, truly enjoyed Jack in his life.

A split second later Jack had Aku over his shoulder before he slammed the demon into the mat. Aku immediately shuddered as he tried to scramble for a plan, or even a form to escape and take back the advantage, but then Jack himself slammed bodily into Aku, landing hard atop him and causing the demon to let out a rush of air and pain, his whole body flinching. Aku creaked his eyes open when he felt Jack adjust to straddle him, and push a hand on Aku’s chest as if keeping him down.

Panting, glistening with sweat, eyes fierce and challenging, Jack was a vision over him. Aku was struck still in shock when he took it in, his battle instincts now at full war with his desire to grab his samurai and teleport them into the bedroom.

For a long few moments, nothing happened. There was only the sound of Jack’s breathing, and if Aku listened close enough, the beating of his heart. Slowly though, Jack’s hand rose up to his fingertips, and ran them over Aku’s chest in lazy patterns. Jack’s eyes glanced down to follow them, flashing for one split second with unfiltered _hunger,_ and Aku’s hands trembled. Jack drew his expression back in, and it became a confident, dangerous smile.

Aku tensed subconsciously, his carnal urges still raging against his desire to win this tussle, watching Jack’s every movement closely. Jack’s fingers brushed down his beard lightly, playfully, then threaded through the hair and rubbed a few strands between them. The samurai’s eyes flickered to his hands, but Aku knew the instant he tried anything Jack would attempt to counter it and they would start again.

Aku’s battle instincts were almost the victors, thanks to his pride coming in and demanding he not be the loser in anything, but then Jack threw the inner turmoil match when he reached up to caress under the lowest crest on Aku’s head, almost cradling Aku’s face.

Aku felt himself go light-headed with the sudden switch in emotion, all his anger crumbling away at the gentle touch. He let out an undignified whine, lifting his hands so as to grab Jack’s waist.

“No.” Jack ordered firmly, lifting both hands away, “I believe it is, ah, to the _victor_ go the _spoils?”_

Aku’s hands paused in mid-air, clenching as he formed a low growl in his throat, trying to hang on to some of his anger.

“That was, was unfair! You cheated!” he said, accusatory.

Jack quirked a brow at him.

“You are just upset because you were not able to defeat me.”

“I still can!” Aku reared up, but was abruptly shoved back down to the mat. He blinked, surprised, then went back to glaring at Jack.

“I have something in mind you might like more,” Jack said, then smiled in a shy way, “If, if your _advances_ indicated as such.”

Aku was confused, only for a moment, before it hit him and he grew a wide, sly smile across his face.

“I do not understand how you could manage to resist my draw for so long,” Aku purred, “But I knew you would cave eventually. So it seems _Aku_ is still the victor.”

Jack sputtered, then observed Aku for a good few seconds before he put his hands back on Aku’s chest, rubbing the palms up to his shoulders and back.

“Yet you are the one on the floor,” Jack pointed out, “So unless you wish to go back to fighting—”

Aku almost did, if only for his ego, but this was far more appealing. Jack? Openly being so affectionate with him? After _over_ three days of no contact?

Aku hummed, then finally ran his hands up Jack’s thighs, happily running them over his ass before landing at his waist.

“Perhaps after,” Aku ran his eyes hungrily up and down Jack’s body, “When I have taken my _spoils.”_

He leaned up again, intending to take a bite at Jack’s shoulder, but was stopped halfway up again when his face met Jack’s hand. Jack gently pushed him back a bit, then grabbed both of Aku’s wrists in his hands to try and pry them off. Aku slumped, disappointed.

“You do not have to pout so much,” Jack said plainly, “I have another idea, if you are able to curb your ego for a bit.”

He smirked at Aku in a flash, and Aku bristled.

“Aku has other, very good ideas! Ones that would pleasure us both!” Aku said, defensive. Jack stared for a long second, then frowned.

“Do you doubt me, then?”

Aku flinched, then straightened up.

“It is not that! Aku’s ideas are merely superior.”

“You have not even heard mine.”

“I do not have to! Aku is better in every way, whether it is fighting or engaging in sexual acts of enjoyment.”

“Yet you are still the one—”

“Only because I chose to!” Aku cried out, “Aku does not _lose!”_

A couple seconds of silence followed, while Jack seemed to take in what he’d said and stew on it. Slowly, something that almost resembled a _devious_ smile cracked across his face, and his eyes sparkled with amusement.

“So you _wanted_ to end up like this? Letting me think I had won by lying beneath me?”

Aku started to reply, realized what was said, and his mind short-circuited. He gaped, opening and closing his mouth, but all he could muster was an unimpressive “Um.”

Jack put Aku’s wrists down gently, just barely letting his own hands over them, whilst he leaned closer to Aku. Aku backed up in equal measure, until he was back fully on the floor, staring up at Jack with wide eyes and still babbling nonsense.

“Do not worry,” Jack said, “Allow me to...take care of you.”

He slid his hands up Aku’s arms, slowly and sensually, and Aku trembled under his touch. Whatever pride and anger he still felt was squashed under a growing, hungry desire to see just what Jack had in mind to be acting so very _confidently_.

Jack moved his hands back down Aku’s arms, then braced his weight on them as he leaned down and over to come in for a kiss. Aku’s mood lifted further, and he slipped his tongue out to flicker it against Jack’s lips. Jack made a small noise in his throat, then opened his mouth and let Aku’s tongue meet his. They both pressed closer, Aku lifting his head, and then tried to lift his arms to get his hands on Jack’s skin. Instead, he met resistance, and he made a whine which he quickly forced into a growl.

Pulling back, Jack still smiling down at him, he said, “You are always so quick to take charge and move at your pace. To initiate touch first. I believe I have earned my chance to do such a thing.”

Aku gawked at him, then gave it a thought, then laid back down on the mat and snorted derisively.

“It is not as easy as Aku makes it seem!” he declared, “And you have shown no complaints about when Aku initiates in such a way!”

“I do not have any complaints,” Jack replied simply, “But do you truly have so little faith in my...abilities in this aspect?”

“Eh…” Aku started, initially about to defend himself, but then— quite reluctantly— he confessed, “...No…”It was more the principle of the matter: he was Aku, ruler of this world and others, and he let _no one_ take any charge or order over him.

Jack beamed down at him, then patted Aku’s wrists.

“Do not worry. I only request that you listen and do as I ask.”

Aku grumbled some choice dark curses, but didn’t protest further. He...didn’t exactly _have_ any, besides the matter of principle.

Jack softly squeezed Aku’s wrists again, requesting “Leave your hands on the floor for now.”

There was a slight pause before Jack lifted his own hands, and Aku dug his claws into the mat under them but didn’t make to move them.

Jack reached up to unpin his hair; there were loose chunks and strands that had come out during their sparring that stuck to his sweaty face and neck; then brushed it back with a hand behind his shoulders. Aku began rapidly tapping his fingers on the floor, itching terribly to do something with them now that he’d been ordered _not_ to.

Jack’s hands drifted down, and began to untuck and slowly unwrap his fundoshi, rolling it back inch by inch. As Aku’s scowl grew, a low snarl starting up in his throat, so too in equal measure did Jack’s smile and mirth dancing in his eyes grow wider and more evident.

However, Aku’s interest did spark and burn brighter when he saw Jack was already mostly hard, and that was enough to persuade him to keep himself still until Jack had carefully placed the roll of his fundoshi aside. He was quick enough to go back to proudly smirking, moving to sit himself upright.

“Now that you have had your fun—”

“I did not say you could get up.”

The order was low and firm, and it was enough to make Aku stop and glance up at Jack, meeting the man’s steady gaze. Aku frowned, then narrowed his eyes to a squint.

“You did not say _I_ had to remain on the floor.”

“Very well,” Jack admitted, “I ask that you remain on the floor.”

Aku stiffened, then frowned as he lowered himself back down.

Jack’s hands moved back to Aku’s chest, and spent an agonizing time moving around Aku’s torso, the tips of his fingers going from a ghostly touch to spreading out and pressing every inch of his palms into Aku’s own skin. They drifted from Aku’s chest to his shoulders and arms, and Aku had to resist wriggling under the gentle caresses. He shivered when Jack’s hands moved around his horns, smoothing them down to the tips between the samurai’s calloused fingers. Aku lay there, his patience wearing so thin he barely knew what was holding him back anymore, while Jack seemed to be taking his time, even _enjoying_ watching Aku twitch and struggle to lay still under him.

“Are you,” Aku grunted finally, digging his claws into the mat deeply, “Going to move forward or is this all you had in mind?”

Jack hummed, massaging his fingertips into Aku’s shoulders, much like earlier.

“Mm...perhaps,” he cocked his head a few degrees, “If you might bring in the necessary supp—”

Aku barely let him finish, waving a hand and transporting in the lube he kept in the drawer next to their bed, already unscrewing the cap and about to squeeze it hard enough to empty half the tube onto this fingers before Jack grabbed his wrists again.

“Hands. Down.” Jack ordered, his voice losing any humor he had moments ago.

Aku blinked rapidly, surprised, then had to resist the sudden spike in the urge to wrap his hands around Jack’s throat. He dropped the lube on his chest, then yanked his hands out of Jack’s grasp but still lowered them back to the floor, glaring indignantly up at the samurai the whole time.

Jack leaned up and over Aku at an angle, balancing himself by putting his hands on Aku’s shoulders once more.

“Now,” he said, “You may use your hands to, ah...prepare me.”

Aku made a noise akin to a squawk, jolting in place under Jack, then writhed in irritation.

“But you just said—! You cannot just—”

“I _said_ to listen and do as I ask of you, which you did not.” Jack admonished him, “It is either that, or…”

Aku gaped up at him, a chill of fear suddenly icy down his back.

Jack cocked his head again, the smirk shining through his otherwise cool expression, “Well, I did interrupt you from some very important work. Perhaps you need to return to it sooner.”

Aku scowled, allowing a long, dark series of growls to escape his throat. However, he _did_ lay still once more, save to raise his hands, cautiously, and squeeze out a moderate amount of lube onto the fingers of one hand. The one holding the bottle slapped it onto the ground next to him when he was done, while the other hand reached around and slipped up the side of Jack’s ass to brush against his rim. Jack made a soft sound, almost like a sigh, but kept his eyes on Aku.

Aku found himself distracted as he worked, wondering at his own willingness to— ugh— obey Jack. He knew he was still the victor, as he was Aku, but something in the man’s sudden confidence was so very...enticing. If he were mortal, Aku might have gone so far as to consider it almost irresistible. And besides, this was merely to entertain Jack, was it not? Jack wasn’t asking him to give up his rule, or to take his place in Aku’s throne, or never allow Aku charge in the bedroom again. It was just the _one_ time. For Jack’s sake. Aku was being _generous_ , really. He was certain he deserved gratitude after this was over.

His eyes flickered to Jack’s body, and he just noticed then the slight tremble to Jack’s muscles, most noticeably around his shoulders. There were also some droplets of sweat still lingering here and there, and when Aku took a deeper sniff he could sense all that was rolling off Jack’s body. They were the same bodily scents that had clung to the air in their past, more brutal encounters; except, instead of blood and steel clinging to them, now there was the heady, musky scent of the man’s arousal.

Aku could feel his own arousal spark and burn brighter in him with the clash of the old memories with the new reality. Oh _yes_ , he had missed this.

He caught himself licking his teeth, stopping when he heard Jack cut off a groan. He made no such effort to stop his fingers.

“Enjoying yourself?” he asked, mockingly sweet. Jack narrowed his eyes.

“Not as much as _you_ seem to be.” the samurai retorted, which only made Aku grin brighter.

“That could be entirely possible,” Aku admitted, relishing the way he made Jack gasp as he stretched his fingers out in him, “After all, despite your _best_ efforts, it is still Aku who you have in charge of your personal pleasure.”

Slowly, one eyebrow on the samurai’s face raised, and then the other followed it as Jack’s expression went back to looking nearly smug.

“So that is how you see it?” Jack chuckled lightly, just a little.

“Eh,” Aku was just a bit confused, and the teeniest, tiniest bit concerned for his own well-being, “Well, there is no one else you would ask!”

“No, that is true,” Jack said, still sounding too amused for Aku’s nerves, “But now, if you would…?”

Aku didn’t need to push Jack to ask what he was asking for, even if he still hesitated for a moment to shake the strange way Jack was suddenly making him feel. He withdrew his hand, then formed a cock out of his lower waist, just under the curve of Jack’s ass. He quickly one-handedly pushing a bit of lube into his other hand, then snuck it in to coat his cock before Jack pushed down on his arm, and he drew his hand back.

“Hands back on the floor,” Jack said, “And I ask that you refrain from moving them, or any other part of yourself.”

Aku scoffed and rolled his eyes, but dutifully did as the samurai requested. Jack shifted, moving upright more and getting one hand down and around Aku’s cock, squeezing him and smiling as Aku clenched his claws into the mat.

But then Jack was pushing against him, letting Aku press into him, and Aku tensed and groaned at the sensation. And the samurai had the _gall_ to go slow, taking it inch by inch and then retreating before sliding down further, and Aku had to use every ounce of his own resistance to not move his body, or lift his arms and shove Jack down from the shoulders or hips, or even rear up and sink his teeth into the man’s neck.

When he felt Jack stop at the last inch, Aku snarled up at him, “You expect me to not do _anything?!_ Are you merely _using_ Aku?”

It only made Aku angrier when Jack let out a full-blown laugh, tossing his head back as he did.

“I am not using you,” Jack patted Aku’s chest affectionately, “I am merely...how you said it, in charge of your personal pleasure?”

Aku balked in shock, then grew sulky, letting his scowl drop as his eyes closed and he grumbled more curses under his breath.

He hissed when Jack finally began again, what felt like an eternity passing in the time it took for the samurai to move up and down his cock. He almost moved his lower waist in an attempt to chase the feeling, but had to stop himself and then hated the fact he had to do that. But he didn’t quite hate it _entirely_.

Yet he ached to move, yearned harder than he ever recalled in memory to just _touch_ Jack. He blamed it on thrill of the disobedience, the streak of natural rebellion in him. However, the threat of consequence Jack had placed was still there in Aku’s mind, and it managed to hold him back.

For about a minute.

Aku attempted to sneak his hands in to ever so gently touch Jack’s legs, in the hope that maybe Jack would remember how nice Aku’s affections were and allow him to openly show them, but immediately Jack halted his motions.

“Do you want to go back to your office?” Jack asked in a sharp, hard voice, “Is that why your hands have moved?”

“You are being unreasonable!” Aku snapped back.

“You have agreed to try this and it is a simple request that I ask of you! Unless you truly wish to stop, because it makes you uncomfortable in a negative direction.”

Jack tapped his fingers on Aku’s chest, his eyes taking on that awful _concern_ he oftentimes turned towards Aku’s subjects. Aku snorted and averted his glare.

“I said no such thing.” Aku dug the tips of his claws into Jack’s thighs for a moment, then quite reluctantly moved them back to the floor, “I...I just want…”

He knew he was pouting, but maybe that was the way to win Jack over.

However, Jack shook his head, smiling, and began lifting himself up and down on Aku’s cock again, still going the same pace as before. Now, Aku let out an undignified whine, and his hands scrambled at the floor, scratching uselessly.

“You always crave such control over everything,” Jack said, “Can you not exert it over yourself, this once?”

He began to move more smoothly, and his hands slid up to Aku’s face again, rubbing his thumbs across Aku’s lips.

“For me?” Jack murmured, and Aku trembled, both hating and loving how Jack could make him feel.

This was so very different than anything he’d experienced before. All the powers at his disposal, all the strength and magic any other being might dream of, and he had been given the task to hold _himself_ back from using any of them. Because Jack was— he _was_ doing this for Jack, wasn’t he? Allowing this control for Jack, both within and outside of himself.

Jack, who would be the only one that knew just how much it took for Aku to do this.

Aku’s expression went from pitiable to flustered in a matter of seconds, but in the end he gave a small nod.

Jack smiled warmly down at him, and then closed his eyes, sighing in a pleased way as he went on slowly riding Aku’s cock, moving like there was no effort to it at all for him.

Aku tried closing his own eyes, hoping to block out the sights, sounds, and sensations, but he couldn’t manage to stop all of them at once, his senses firing off without his input. Instead, the feeling of Jack on him, hearing his little pants with effort, still smelling the man’s scent heavy in the air drove Aku further to his wits end, and finally he opened his eyes again just to dull the other senses by comparison.

Jack suddenly tilted his head back, leaning further up again, and his legs shuddered as he let out a low, breathy moan.

“Y-you are doing _so_ well,” he looked back down at Aku, eyes half-lidded in hazy pleasure, “So _wonderful_.”

Caught off-guard by words so often used _by_ himself, every inch of Aku was suddenly burning bright into his nerves, his magic sparking and roaring to life inside him, coming out through his eyebrows in a blast of fire in his surprise. His own pleasure soared abruptly, heightening his senses tenfold in a sudden burst of energy.

And it was— it was _torture_ to know Jack had this kind of control over him, was using it knowingly to make Aku wait and want like this, when he was the _master of masters_ of this world—

“Jack, p—” Aku felt the words start to pour out before he regained his senses and slapped a hand to his mouth, stilling in horror.

Jack also paused, and looked down in shock, which gave way to a breathless, awed laugh.

“D-did…you just…?”

“N-no!” Aku pulled his hand away to slam it back to the ground, “Jack, ehh...p _leasure_ yourself faster! You are taking _forever!_ ”

Jack shot him an unamused stare, under which Aku squirmed in place. Any other protests or excuses Aku had died in his throat when Jack moved on his cock again, and he let out an involuntary groan.

“You...you are still not treating Aku fairly!” he tried anyway, hating how weak his voice suddenly sounded.

“Mmm, but you did say you would try to control yourself, not but moments ago,” Jack slowly rubbed his hands up and down Aku’s chest, “And you _do_ wish to continue doing well, do you not?”

Again, the miniature explosions of magic went off inside Aku, and the reluctance to endure crumbled under the weight of the heavy desire to hear more such praise from Jack.

“Nggh—” Aku tore up more mat under him as he dug his claws in deep, as Jack rocked back and forth minutely, “N-not...not fair…”

Jack went right on with the same pace as before, now adding that little back and forth motion as he did, driving Aku further to his very last nerve and restraint. He still fought himself and his every instinct to _not_ act upon his impulses and turn them over, pin Jack down and drive into him hard, making the samurai moan and gasp and _scream_.

Yet now a growing part of him was _hardly_ fighting it, which was the most worrying part for Aku. But he— he _wanted_ to make Jack happy, and he wanted to hear those praises fall from Jack’s lips again. Hells, there was even the smallest, slightest thrill in exercising this willpower over himself, holding himself back for the sake of another.

It was a far cry from where he’d been, not too long ago. But then, he’d never known just how _happy_ someone, least of all Jack, could have made him.

And that really was it, wasn’t it? Jack— who provided that challenge, who was there to help guide him on his path to becoming a better ruler, who wanted to _be_ with him— was the first and only to make him feel those things.

The swell of emotions Aku subsequently felt was cut short when Jack laid a hand back on his wrist, and Aku’s head snapped up.

“Do not move anything else,” Jack ordered softly, “But would you...ah…”

He broke from the confident demeanor again to look embarrassed, but slowly lifted Aku’s hand and held it over his own straining erection.

Again Aku felt the temptation to break this spell, and take charge for himself again. Reinforce that it was _he_ who Jack— and by extension all others— should obey, and there were no exceptions. But Jack already _was_ his exception.

He closed his hand loosely around Jack’s cock, listening and watching as Jack groaned into it, both hands back on Aku’s chest shortly thereafter. He moved his hand with Jack, and was rewarded with witnessing Jack tremble as he moved with each stroke after that. It was still tortuous to merely witness it all, barely participating, but his pride flared gloriously when Jack’s fingers began to clench down on his chest, and his breaths became shorter, his movement more jagged; telltale signs of Jack’s approaching orgasm.

“Ah,” Jack panted between short bouts of gritting his teeth, “A-Aku, are you...ngh, almost, ah, there?”

It took Aku a second to realize he has to respond, and he nodded frantically. Jack took a shaky roll off his shoulders, then closed his eyes and began to pick up his pace, though only a fraction more. It still did more wonderful things to Aku’s senses, the pace making him somehow more sensitive to everything, and he ached for his own release.

Yet it was still a sight to witness Jack’s own, shortly after, as the samurai tensed then rocked harder on Aku’s cock, half-forming Aku’s name on his lips as he came. It was almost, _almost_ enough to tip Aku over, but frustratingly that was snatched away as Jack slowed atop him. Aku found himself making a high whine in his throat, hands and hips twitching in anticipation under Jack.

Jack opened his eyes again, looking down at Aku, almost like he was taking in the sight like taking a photograph. After a pause that seemed to go on forever, the samurai finally spoke again.

“You have done so well,” Jack said, still breathless, “You are _magnificent_.”

Everything unraveled in Aku in one tremendous wave, erupting from his center like a volcano that blew its top. All he registered was the pleasure that washed over him, grabbing his senses and overloading every single one at once. The earth had surely moved under him, if the old human sayings were to be believed, because there was no other explanation for how _good_ that felt.

Some infinite amount of time passed with Aku drifting in the white void of near-unconsciousness, blissfully unawares of his surroundings, until finally something snapped against his nose and he was groggily drawn out against his will. He blinked, vision slowly coming back into focus, as Jack hovered over him.

“Shall I assume you are alright and enjoyed that?” Jack asked, and Aku picked up the hint of annoyance in his tone. He frowned.

“What? Yes. Why do you feel the need to ask?” Aku asked in turn.

“You threw me off and then were out for several minutes.”

Aku stared, stunned into silence, until he took stock of himself and Jack, who was slightly off to his side now. He grimaced, but somehow it made a smile crack out across Jack’s face.

“I am unharmed,” Jack went on, “Only a little sore. But mostly, it is good to hear you enjoyed it like I did.”

He leaned in and planted a kiss to the side of Aku’s mouth, though Aku still felt lost and confused.

“Eh, yes…” he finally stammered out, “Although, about the...you, charge, thing…”

Jack waited, ever patient, while Aku gathered himself back up and tried not to sound like a fool.

“You do not…” Aku rapped his fingers on the ground, barely glancing up at Jack before refocusing his eyes elsewhere, “Think I am any less the master of this world?”

Jack smiled again, then chuckled lightly and patted the side of Aku’s head.

“You do not treat me any differently either when you are so often the one to take charge, so no.”

Aku let the silence sit, still tapping his fingers faster.

“Perhaps...you are indeed worthy of taking charge from Aku once in a while.” He waved his hand, dismissive, but Jack caught it and held it gently. Aku looked back up at him.

“Thank you.” Jack pressed another kiss to Aku’s palm, and Aku sighed out a long breath of relief.

Jack stood, stretching, and Aku gladly took in the sight. As the samurai walked back over to his piles of clothing, an idea struck Aku, and he grinned wide.

“Of course,” he said, feeling satisfied as he moved his hands under his head, relaxing further, “We might have to _fight_ for it.”

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote about half of this back in 2017, left it for two years, and now tried to finish it this month even after Abby's First Panic Attack drained what little motivation and creative ability i had in the first place. so im probably coming back to fix whatever errors i made in this later


End file.
